Finding Our Destiny
The sixth session of the Pre-Podcast portion of The Jungle Campaign. The Jungle Campaign Party have a short rest as everyone regains their strength. Confident the job is completed, they head back towards Shinrin town carrying the unconscious Vixadoo, but are ambushed by some remaining Kobolds on the way there. They are dispatched swiftly by the party, but yet again, Cor is knocked out cold and the companions need to stabilize him. Upon reaching Shinrin, they wall past The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors and see Ser Gothar guarding it. Cor convinces Gothar to fight him outside The Thriving Vineyard at sunset. Ser Selwyn then leads the party to the Craftsmen barracks and they lock up Vixadoo before reporting to Ser Thomas. Ser Thomas was very impressed and paid them for their troubles. Ser Selwyn, Cor, Shelter & Leila then head to the inn, but Ash walks back through the town looking for someone who can put some carvings in his staff for him. Selwyn & Leila strike up conversation over drinks and discover they both have gone through troubles with their parents. Shelter studies the staff he had found in the Kobold den and Cor plays his flute quietly in the corner of the inn. Ash ends up talking to one of the workers at the general goods store, Natania, and she tells him about her husband, Keyril, who does carvings. She invites Ash to come for dinner that night and talk to Keyril. Happy with that, Ash then headed back to The Thriving Vineyard and sat down right in the middle of the conversation Selwyn & Leila were having. Eventually Ash left to have a bath before for leaving to dinner and Ser Selwyn & Leila finished their conversation. Selwyn, who was getting a bit intoxicated, began to complain about his life in Shinrin, and his job that he hates. Leila suggested leaving it to do something he loves instead. The time then came for Cor’s fight against Gothar as the people in the inn gathered around the two men getting ready to fight outside. Ser Selwyn tossed Cor his sword, and Leila ended up giving Cor her rapier before the two of them placed bets on who would win. Leila put 5 gold on Cor before a drunk Selwyn put 15 gold on him also. The fight began and Gothar started by slashing Cor across the legs with his shortsword. Surprising, Cor combated it by throwing a few rose petals in Gothar’s face (casting the spell Sleep), which made Gothar fall face-first to the ground. Cor then proceeded to hit him on the head with the butt of Leila’s rapier, knocking him even further into unconsciousness. The crowd was vastly astounded as there was cheering for Cor’s win. Selwyn and Leila received their winnings, 5 extra gold for Leila and a whopping 30 extra gold for Selwyn. They then proceeded to congratulate Cor and obtain their weapons back. Cor made his way back inside, and Leila and Selwyn began to make their way toward were Ash went to dinner before Ser Selwyn caught Ser Thomas’s face in the crowd and walked up to him. Still very intoxicated, Selwyn proclaimed to Ser Thomas’s face that he would be leaving the Craftsmen and went on about how he was never promoted and was stuck doing the lowest job available. Ser Thomas, very staggered by the outburst, instead told Selwyn that he had been meaning to offer him a promotion. Taken aback, Selwyn then joined Ser Thomas back inside the inn for a drink to discuss matters, leaving Leila alone outside. Ash met with Keyril, Natania, and their family for dinner and afterwards asked Keyril about carving some sort of rune as well as a design into his staff. Keyril suggested a few protection runes, but for anything further, Ash would have to talk to an old woman in the forest and gain instructions on how to make those runes to relate back to Keyril. Nevertheless, Keyril did some ornamental carvings in Ash’s staff for him and said he could add some luck runes into it if Ash could pick it up the next morning, which Ash happily agreed to. Upon exiting, Ash was mockingly asked about his ‘date’ from Leila hidden in the shadows. Not wanting to put up with her jokes, Ash dashed back to the inn, Leila in close pursuit. Meanwhile, Ser Thomas was suggesting multiple promotions for Selwyn, from supply-guard to surveyor, the surveyor in particular Selwyn took a liking too. Unfortunately Ser Thomas told him that as of yet, there would not be anyone to replace him as day-watch at The Tomb of the Fallen Warriors, as the trainee guard, Ciro Kronus, had just lost his father, Simon Kronus. After letting Ser Thomas know that her would talk to Ciro in the morning, Selwyn retreated to bed for the night, falling soundly asleep. Category:Session Category:The Jungle Campaign Category:The Jungle Campaign (Pre-Podcast)